Dangerous Minds
by Aoyaki
Summary: Hikaru dares Kaoru to dare Kyouya. Never mess with the Shadow King, especially in dangerous games like truth or dare. Shounenai, KyouyaKaoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran! But we wish we did.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe. This is our first time writing an Ouran fic, so please forgive us if it doesn't live up to your expectations.**

**Summary: Kaoru dares Kyouya. The Shadow King of all people! **

Tamaki had announced that there would be a little get-together party just for fun at his house, just for the club members. They would eat lunch at the Suou mansion, go swimming and then play a few commoner games indoors.

"Come on! Now, let's play Truth or Dare!" Tamaki grinned, leaping up and down like some jack-in-the-box. Haruhi shrank away towards the door. "Count me out..."

Tamaki grinned. "Ooh, no! Everyone has to play, even Mommy!" Kyouya glared at him, and thunder rumbled outside. Tamaki seemed to shrink at the glare.

The Hitachiin twins, always ready for some fun, leaped up and agreed to do it. "Yes, yes! Let's play that game!"

Tamaki nodded and pointed a finger at Hikaru. "Alrighty then! Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, what do think of me?" Tamaki asked, a huge smile on his face.

"You're an idiot, Tono." Hikaru replied smugly, a mischievous grin on his face.

Tamaki retired into a corner of his bedroom, and sulked there. Hikaru pointed to Kaoru. "Brother, truth or dare?"

Kaoru blinked. "Um...I'll take dare."

Hikaru grinned. "I dare you to dare Kyouya senpai to do something really wicked."

Kaoru turned pale. "Erm...okay..." Kyouya shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like where this was going.

"Kyouya senpai, I dare you to...to do something that would shock even Mori senpai." Kaoru said, his amber eyes lowered.

Before the host club could react, Kyouya stood up and calmly walked over to where Kaoru was sitting, knelt down, cupped his chin in his hands and kissed him full on the lips.

For the first time in his life, Morinozuka Takashi twitched.

Tamaki had fainted a long time ago and Hikaru was red in the face. Haruhi was blue all over and Hunny had little sakura flowers dancing around his head.

"Mitte, mitte minna! Kyou-kun is kissing Kao-chan!"

For the first time in his life, Hikaru Hitachiin was regretting he ever played truth or dare. He glared at Kyouya, who returned the look with a slight smirk.

This was WAR.

**Co-written with KaitouDark93. Should we make another chapter? This is our first Ouran fanfiction together! Please review and tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We now officially own Ouran! (Moe fangirls start bashing us up) Okay, okay, we don't...**

**Warning: Shounen-ai! We just can't live without it!! XD **

**Previous chapter: **Before the host club could react, Kyouya stood up and calmly walked over to where Kaoru was sitting, knelt down, cupped his chin in his hands and kissed him full on the lips.

For the first time in his life, Morinozuka Takashi twitched.

Tamaki had fainted a long time ago and Hikaru was red in the face. Haruhi was blue all over and Hunny had little sakura flowers dancing around his head.

"Mitte, mitte minna! Kyou-kun is kissing Kao-chan!"

For the first time in his life, Hikaru Hitachiin was regretting he ever played truth or dare. He glared at Kyouya, who returned the look with a slight smirk.

This was WAR.

**To all our reviewers: Arigatou for reviewing!!**

Hikaru leapt up and grabbed his brother's hand, forcing him out of the door. How dare Kyouya kiss his brother on the lips; right in front of him too!

Kyouya stood up, and pushed his glasses up his nose gently with one finger, a soft smirk sculpted his lips. Hikaru was clearly angry at him, but so what? It was, after all, his dare that made it happen. Tamaki however, was struck speechless.

When the king had finally managed to open his mouth, Kyouya had already walked out of the door and called his limousine to take him home.

"K-Kyouya! Where do you think you're going?!" the blond haired boy ran after him, hanging on to the car door.

"I'm going home, Tamaki. The fun's over." Kyouya replied, his glasses catching the sunlight. "Besides, Haruhi is still in your house, isn't she? Go entertain her."

Kyouya pried Tamaki's fingers from the car door, shut it, and told the driver to speed off to the Ootori mansion. On the way out, his car passed the Hitachiins' Mercedes, causing both drivers to stop momentarily.

Kyouya peered through the tinted glass of his car, watching the twins closely. Kaoru, if he wasn't mistaken, was moodily looking out of the window, while Hikaru argued with him, hands waving in the air. The black haired teenager smiled to himself, relishing the look on both the twin's faces as they noticed him in the car next to theirs.

In the Hitachiin Merce, however, Hikaru gasped and pointed at the window. Kaoru turned, and blushed slightly, his cat-like eyes meeting Kyouya's cool gray ones.

"It's not right Kaoru! He can't just do that and then get away with it!" Hikaru growled, shooting daggers at Kyouya, who just smiled.

The Ootori car drove off first, and the twins were left to deal with the awkward silence as their own car followed suit.

Kaoru's handphone beeped, and he picked it up to read the message. It read:

Sender Kyouya

Message You have very soft lips.

Kaoru couldn't help the sudden blush that stained his cheeks a bright pink, causing Hikaru to snatch the phone away and gasp in indignation at the contents the message held.

"I can't believe him! Can you, Kaoru?!" the older twin raged.

Kaoru didn't reply, just stared out of the window, smirking. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, Hikaru grabbed his shoulders.

"Why are you smiling?!" he asked angrily. "Don't tell me you actually like this kind of harassment from Kyouya!"

Kaoru blinked, then stifled a gentle laugh. "I can't say that I didn't enjoy that kiss."

Hikaru's eyes widened in shock, then let his arms fall loosely to his sides. "I can't believe you either..."

The car stopped at their mansion and Kaoru jumped out, holding his phone close to his chest. Kyouya received a reply on his handphone too.

Sender Hitachiin Kaoru

Message Thank you. And you taste of chocolate.

Satisfied, the Shadow King slipped his phone into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. We know Ouran belongs rightfully to Hatori Bisco...**

**Warning: Moe!! XD**

**Previous chapter: **Kaoru blinked, then stifled a gentle laugh. "I can't say that I didn't enjoy that kiss."

Hikaru's eyes widened in shock then let his arms fall loosely to his sides. "I can't believe you either..."

The car stopped at their mansion and Kaoru jumped out, holding his phone close to his chest. Kyouya received a reply on his handphone too.

Sender Hitachiin Kaoru

Message Thank you. And you taste of chocolate.

Satisfied, the Shadow King slipped his phone into his pocket.

**We didn't expect to get so many reviews so soon! Thank you!**

The following week at school, the kiss of truth or dare was forgotten as Tamaki announced that there would be an outdoor host club at the beach. The club members were busy entertaining their guests, and Hikaru seemed to have forgotten about Kyouya and Kaoru momentarily as he and Tamaki fought over Haruhi.

"I want her to wear a swimsuit! Preferably a pale pink one!" Tamaki clasped his hands in ecstasy. "I'm sure she'll look wonderful in it...and so kawwai too!"

Haruhi grimaced, muttering what a pervert Tamaki was, and Hikaru took her side, arguing with Tamaki and leaving Kaoru to himself. He didn't expect the Shadow King to pounce at the chance to catch little Kaoru alone.

The younger twin wandered off by himself, and somehow, by mere coincidence, ended up near Kyouya, who was reclining on a nearby deckchair, a book in his hands. Kaoru took one look, then walked over, and sat on the sand next to Kyouya's deckchair.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" Kyouya turned to look at him, once again, his steel gray eyes burning into Kaoru's amber colored ones.

Kaoru shook his head, blushing. "I just...thought you might be lonely."

The raven haired Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think so?" Kaoru didn't reply, just glanced at him and watched his twin brother race after Haruhi and Tamaki.

Kyouya noticed the wistful look in the younger boy's eyes, and wished he could steal another precious kiss from him once more. But he had to control himself and detain from making Kaoru more confused.

"You want to join them, don't you?" Kyouya said softly, watching Kaoru closely for any telltale signs of despair. "Hikaru and the others look like they're having fun."

Kaoru frowned slightly. "What's with you trying to make me go away? I'm not going to be intimidated by you, besides, Hikaru and I think you're ---"

Kyouya grabbed him by the shoulders and made Kaoru face him. Leaning closer so that Kaoru's nose almost touched his, he said softly.

"It's always Hikaru and you, isn't it? Always you and your twin in your world. There's never anyone else, is there? But take a good look, Kaoru. Hikaru's happier with Haruhi and you know it." Kyouya hissed.

Amber eyes stared back at him, half afraid and half in disbelief. "I...I..." Kyouya smirked, then leaned closer again to cover Kaoru's lips with his own.

"You what? Are you trying to tell me that you don't believe me? Because it's happening right before your eyes." The raven haired boy stood up, then smiled at Kaoru's astonished face.

Kaoru blushed, then turned away. "I...believe you...but..."

Hikaru ran up, glaring at Kyouya. "What did you do now? Stole another kiss?" To which Kyouya replied calmly "Why not ask Kaoru yourself?" and left without another word.

Hikaru shook his brother's shoulders. "Tell me what he did Kaoru! Did he...kiss you again?" Kaoru nodded, then smiled. "How dare he! I'm going to---"

Kaoru stood up, brushing the sand off himself. "Going to what? He's not going to wait around for you to do whatever it is you intend to do. And neither am I."

Leaving his brother gaping, Kaoru ran off in search of Kyouya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco, not me!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Pairing KyouyaKaoru. Slight OOCness on their behalf!**

**Previous chapter: **Hikaru ran up, glaring at Kyouya. "What did you do now? Stole another kiss?" To which Kyouya replied calmly "Why not ask Kaoru yourself?" and left without another word.

Hikaru shook his brother's shoulders. "Tell me what he did Kaoru! Did he...kiss you again?" Kaoru nodded, then smiled. "How dare he! I'm going to---"

Kaoru stood up, brushing the sand off himself. "Going to what? He's not going to wait around for you to do whatever it is you intend to do. And neither am I."

Leaving his brother gaping, Kaoru ran off in search of Kyouya.

**Sorry if the last chapter was a little short...I ran out of ideas.**

Kyouya looked out at the ocean, tightly clasping his book in his hand. Why did Hikaru have to come? Kaoru seemed fine without him...anyway it couldn't be helped. Countless unsophisticated fangirls had probably already witnessed him kissing Kaoru and raced off with pictures in their hands or fainted on the spot.

He sighed, then took off his glasses to wipe them with a cloth; the sea breeze sprayed water all over his lenses. Kyouya heard a pitter patter of footsteps running towards him, and turned around, only to be attacked with a kiss on his lips. A blushing Kaoru stood in front of him panting.

Kyouya's brain was processing what had happened in ten seconds flat. He narrowed his eyes at the younger Hitachiin, and was surprised to have his glasses handed back to him.

"You dropped them...when I hugged you." Kaoru looked at the sand, biting his lip. "You were right anyway...about Hikaru."

Kyouya took them, and continued wiping the lenses. "Hugged me? It was more of a sloppy kiss than a hug, Kaoru."

Hearing Kaoru's soft laugh, Kyouya chuckled slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "I know, sorry. I just...well, I had to get away from Hikaru, and I wanted to surprise you somehow. I guess it just didn't work."

Kyouya placed his glasses back on his nose. "It did." He replied, then smirked at the redhead. "I'm more surprised to hear you actually managed to escape Hikaru's clutches."

Kaoru playfully nudged him. "Come on! Even if he is clingy, he's not that bad!" Kyouya smiled as Kaoru took his hand and dragged him to an empty sandy patch.

"Come help me make a sandcastle!" Kaoru said eagerly, moulding the sand with his slender hands.

Not too far away, behind a bush, the rest of the host club watched them, Hikaru and Tamaki with wide eyes. "I can't believe Kyouya's actually playing with Kaoru! It's a miracle! Daddy's so happy for Mommy!" Tamaki rejoiced, while Hikaru fumed.

Kyouya blinked, deciding whether to pitch in and help or just stand there and watch. Tossing his book aside, the black haired teenager dropped to his knees and daintily gathered the soft sand. Kaoru edged closer, a little crab on his palm.

"Kyouya! Look what I found!" the younger Hitachiin seemed happy in his childishness. "Can I keep it? Please?"

Kyouya nodded, then leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Why not."

Not too far away, the book landed with a soft thud on Tamaki's head, knocking him out momentarily. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If we owned Ouran, Kyouya and Kaoru would have gotten together already.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai**

**Previous chapter: **Kyouya blinked, deciding whether to pitch in and help or just stand there and watch. Tossing his book aside, the black haired teenager dropped to his knees and daintily gathered the soft sand. Kaoru edged closer, a little crab on his palm.

"Kyouya! Look what I found!" the younger Hitachiin seemed happy in his childishness. "Can I keep it? Please?"

Kyouya nodded, then leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Why not."

Not too far away, the book landed with a soft thud on Tamaki's head, knocking him out momentarily. XD

**Thank you, all your reviews helped so much!**

Dinner in the private summer house by the beach was cheery and loud. Kaoru sat next to his brother, having fun. Hikaru treated him normally, but when dessert arrived, Hikaru eyed the ice cream slyly, then glanced at Kyouya.

The Shadow King was smiling at Hunny, who had spilt his juice over Kyouya's lap. He stood up, excused himself and went to change. Hikaru ate his ice cream slowly, while the rest of the club chattered happily. When Kyouya came back, Hikaru made his way over to whisper in his ear.

"It's not over yet, Kyouya." He smirked, then tilted his ice cream bowl over the black haired boy's head. The whole club gasped, and Hikaru faked an apology.

"Ohmigod, Kyouya! I'm so sorry!" he plopped back into his seat, a satisfied smile on his face. But he wasn't prepared for Kyouya's retaliation.

"Oh that's alright Hikaru." Kyouya smiled. "I don't mind." He left again to change, and the rest of the club sat rigid in their seats, eyeing Hikaru with shock. He'd spilt ice cream on the Shadow King! And he was forgiven...just like that? Thunder rumbled outside, and lightning flashed. The Shadow King was evil indeed.

The older Hitachiin walked out with Haruhi and Tamaki, Kaoru tagging along behind. Kyouya stepped in and joined them, and when they rounded a corner, Hikaru landed with a thud on the linoleum floor.

"God, Hikaru, daijoubu?" Tamaki helped him up, while Kaoru looked at a very satisfied looking Kyouya. He sidled up to him and nudged him gently.

"It was you wasn't it?" he whispered, a soft smile gracing his worried features. "Kyouya-kun." The Shadow King shrugged, then glanced at Kaoru slyly.

"Maybe. Accidents do happen, you know." Kyouya smirked. "Especially when you're not prepared."

Hikaru stood up, brushed himself off and grabbed Kaoru's arm. "Let's go Kaoru! I'm tired." Kaoru followed, then stopped halfway. "You go on first Hikaru. I'm not ready for bed yet."

He turned around and walked off, leaving Hikaru frowning. Usually it wasn't Kaoru who left Hikaru. It was the exact opposite wasn't it? The older Hitachiin hid behind a wall, watching Kaoru knock on a door. It opened, and Hikaru strained to hear the hushed conversation.

Kyouya stepped out, shut the door and walked off with Kaoru, while Hikaru follwed sneakily behind. It was a nice night out on the beach, the breeze cool and comforting. Hikaru heard his brother laugh when Kyouya said something. Jealousy boiled up in him. Why was it that everytime he had Kaoru to himself, he never really cared much about him? And when Kaoru was taken away, Hikaru would stop and think for a while.

**I want my brother back, Kyouya. And I'm not going to let you hold him in your clutches.**

Hikaru could be determined if he wanted to.

Kaoru leaned over to Kyouya's side and tried snatching the notebook the ebony haired boy always carried with him. Kyouya lifted it into the air, an arms length away from Kaoru.

"No fair! I'm just curious to see what's the contents!" Kaoru pouted. "Besides, you're always writing in it! Even at the club too! Come on, let me--" Kyouya smiled, his gray eyes glinting. "No. It's just...a diary. Nothing special."

Kaoru's curiosity was at its peak. "Kyouya-senpai! Please?" his mischievous amber eyes glowed, one hand sliding up Kyouya's thigh. "Or else..."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?" The seawater washed up against the shore, wetting their clothes. Kaoru gasped as Kyouya ran a finger down his neck. "Um...or else...or else..."

Kyouya smirked, then straddled Kaoru, pinning him to the ground. "No way am I going to let you touch my notebook, Hitachiin Kaoru."

Amber eyes looked uncertainly up at cool gray ones. "Not even if I beg?" Kyouya shook his head, giving Kaoru an evil smile. "Absolutely not."

At that moment, Tamaki ran down the beach, his arms wide open. "KYOUYA! Don't molest Kaoru! I know you like manipulating people but---!"

Kyouya glared at him. "How rude! Whoever said that I was molesting him? You idiot." Kaoru giggled, then sat up. "Tono, I think you're wishing we never played truth or dare in the first place, ne?"

Tamaki nodded. "Well, I didn't know it would lead to such absurd actions on Hikaru's and Kyouya's behalf...but it was fun while it lasted though." Hikaru sighed from behind his hiding place. Tono was such an idiot.

Kaoru started to laugh, and Kyouya smiled down at him while Tamaki blinked. "Heh? Is it something I said? What's so funny?"

Hikaru mused, watching Kaoru wistfully. **I have never seen Kaoru laugh so happily like that without me there to laugh along with him. **

**Damn that Kyouya.**

Hey! It's Yuna-chan here! So how's the fic? Thank you for reviewing! 

Fangirlqueen, I've tried makin this chapter longer! Hope it's alright! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Enough already. Let me get through the disappointment of not being able to own Ouran...XD**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, KyoKao**

**Previous chapter: **Tamaki nodded. "Well, I didn't know it would lead to such absurd actions on Hikaru's and Kyouya's behalf...but it was fun while it lasted though." Hikaru sighed from behind his hiding place. Tono was such an idiot.

Kaoru started to laugh, and Kyouya smiled down at him while Tamaki blinked. "Heh? Is it something I said? What's so funny?"

Hikaru mused, watching Kaoru wistfully. **I have never seen Kaoru laugh so happily like that without me there to laugh along with him. **

**Damn that Kyouya.**

**All our kind reviewers get free candy for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Kaoru loved reading. He liked the soft rustling sound of the pages when he turned them, loved the comforting way the pages smelled, of many stories hidden beneath the depths of the covers of the book, the wonderful stories and poems that held him spellbound, transporting him into other countries, other worlds, and letting his imagination flow with the fantasy and adventures that spilled from every page.

Kyouya watched Kaoru devouring a book hungrily, eagerly with his keen amber eyes, lips slightly parted as he read page after page. Finally, Kaoru flipped to the last sheet and sighed wistfully, wishing that there was more of the story for him to read.

"Engrossed? I wonder what contents that book holds to keep you spellbound for more than an hour." Kyouya walked over to the sofa Kaoru was resting on in the third music room, picking up the book Kaoru held out to him.

"Well, I didn't know the time went by so fast..." the redhead stretched, yawning. "It was a really good story...but I want more." Kyouya responded with a smirk, and tapped the book gently on Kaoru's forehead.

"The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers. I didn't know you liked fantasy." Kyouya snapped his notebook shut, the sunlight from the windows catching on his glasses.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes wearily, then smiled up at his senpai. It was after school, and the club duties were over. Tamaki was arguing with Haruhi and Hikaru at a table, cards spread out on the surface of the table. Apparently the King had lost a dozen card games to Hikaru and Haruhi; the disappointed look on his face was readable enough.

Mori and Hunny were eating cake near a window, enjoying the scenery outside. Well, only Hunny was eating, that is. Mori wasn't too fond of sweet things. Hunny's usa-chan was seated on a chair, smiling out at the happy blond haired eighteen year old indulging himself on cake, cake, cake and more cake.

Kaoru watched as Kyouya seated himself at a table, typing away at his laptop, then took off his glasses to wipe them with a cloth. Amber eyes followed every move of the Shadow King, as if in a trance. Kaoru sort of liked Kyouya, in a way. It wasn't that he didn't trust him; he was just so mysterious and dark, closed up to the world and only smiling when there was profit to be made.

It sort of made Kaoru wonder. _Why do I like him? Is it because he's so mysterious and cool? It's not like he hates everyone...he just keeps to himself I guess._ The younger Hitachiin turned to look at Mori, whom he guessed, was similar to Kyouya, although not so calculative and cold.

Haruhi stood up, smiling. "Well, I guess I have to go home now. If there's nothing else for me to do, I'd like to go visit my mother's grave. It's her birthday today and I want to bring flowers to her." Kyouya just raised an eyebrow while Tamaki grabbed her hand and burst into another one of his rapid speeches.

"Haruhi! My daughter is so kind and good! I simply cannot believe how lucky I am to be bestowed such a wonderful daughter, who is so pure at heart!" he began.

Hikaru stood up too, and stretched. It was hot and sunny outside, and the heat made him drowsy. He glanced over at Kyouya, then locked his gaze at Kaoru. His brother seemed to be spacing out, staring at Kyouya with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Ne, Kaoru. I'm bored." The older twin plopped himself down on the sofa beside the younger one and waved his hand in front of his face. "Are you alive? Hello? Earth to Kaoru!"

Kyouya watched the twins slyly, smirking at Kaoru's sheepish face when he finally realized his brother was talking to him. The black haired megane didn't want to admit it though, but Kaoru was kind of cute. Very cute, actually. The way he smiled, the way he blushed, even the way he looked like when he was engrossed in a book.

"Kaoru, let's head home, shall we?" Hikaru smiled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Or do you want to spend more time staring at Kyouya-senpai?" At this, Kyouya looked up and watched them.

Kaoru's ochre eyes widened and a blush spread across his pale cheeks. He looked at the floor, then grabbed his backpack too.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at him! Let's go, Hikaru." The twins left, walking Haruhi to the school gate.

Mori scooped Hunny up, and the little fair-haired boy squealed a goodbye to Tamaki and Kyouya before disappearing out of the door, leaving the two boys alone. Tamaki sighed, then flopped down on the floor next to the table where Kyouya was sitting.

"Hey, Kyouya." He said softly, violet eyes gazing at the empty chairs and tables before him. "Hmm?" Kyouya answered equally vaguely. "What is it?"

"Do you like Kaoru?"

The question struck Kyouya as odd. _Do I? _he asked himself. _I don't even know whether I have feelings for him or not._

Tamaki turned around to smile at his best friend. "Kyouya...it's okay if you don't want to tell me about it. But you know..." he sighed. "Hikaru is a very protective older brother." Kyouya shut his laptop with a soft click and stood up silently.

"Whether I like Kaoru or not..." Kyouya reached for the door, then looked back at Tamaki. "Is for me to know and you to find out."

Tamaki blinked, then smiled. Kyouya smirked, enjoying the half-baffled look on Tamaki's face. He opened the door and was about to step out when Tamaki spoke.

"Whatever it is, I think you'll be able to get what you want. Hikaru can't hold on too long now can he? Besides, he already likes Haruhi." Tamaki tilted his head, watching his best friend. Kyouya wondered how long it took Tamaki to find out Hikaru's obvious crush on the brown haired girl.

"It's the same isn't it? Daddy and Hikaru fighting over Haruhi, and Mommy fighting with Hikaru for Kaoru?" Kyouya smiled once more before leaving Tamaki to his astonishment.

"I can't believe Kyouya knew I like Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped. "Even I didn't know that! Omigod...Kyouya does like Kaoru!"

Did you just realize that, Tono? Tamaki was an idiot. But he was a pretty nice idiot, for starters.

**Yay, more reivews! Thanks so much everybody! Sorry, this story is kinda long...we got carried away. Oh, we know we should be getting to the romance parts soon, but it takes a while for the ideas to spew and cook in our heads before we make the next chapter! Wish us luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Ouran, will I get Usa-chan?**

**Warning: Shounen-ai! KyouyaKaoru! OOC ness**

**Previous chapter: **Did you just realize that, Tono? Tamaki was an idiot. But he was a pretty nice idiot, for starters.

**I don't know why but I really like Hunny's Usa-chan. It's pink, it's cute, and it's cuddly! Here's the romance part...hope it's okay!**

Hikaru mused. It was sunny outside, and the History teacher was boring. He leaned his head on his left hand, elbows on the table. B-O-R-I-N-G, spelled out the hue of the teacher's dress, the history book itself, the color of the classroom walls, everything. The older Hitachiin twin sighed, then flicked open his notebook, scribbled something on a paper, tore it and folded it into a note. As soon as the sensei's back was turned, he tossed the note to Kaoru.

The innocent note fell one desk short from Kaoru's own, to Hikaru's disappointment. Haruhi blinked, then looked at the note on her book. Hikaru grinned.

"Pass it over to Kaoru please, Haruhi." He whispered, carefully eyeing the history teacher. Haruhi complied, and Kaoru glanced at the paper briefly before returning to his daydream. Hikaru frowned. Heck, Kaoru didn't even touch the paper much less open it! What was wrong with him?

The twins didn't have any chance to talk to each other when lunchtime came. Hikaru was occupied in talking to Haruhi that he barely caught a few words Kaoru mumbled.

"I'm going to see Kyouya-senpai so go ahead and eat lunch without me. See you guys later." Kaoru excused himself and ran down the hall to Kyouya's class. He pushed open the door and looked inside. To his disappointment, Kyouya was not there. A few fangirls were inside though, squealing over some celebrity's picture. Kaoru rolled his eyes and shut the door quietly. Where else could Kyouya be but the library?

Kyouya flicked his pen shut and closed his notebook, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It was lunchtime now, but he didn't feel hungry. Tamaki was in the third music room with Mori and Hunny, probably preparing the Host Club events for the day.

A pair of slender hands slipped round his shoulders and someone breathed on his neck almost lovingly.

"Kyouya-senpai, there you are." Kyouya blinked, thankful that there weren't any fangirls around, only a boy reading a book some distance away. Other than that, the library was deserted.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here? You should be having lunch." Kyouya took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth. "With Hikaru and Haruhi."

Kaoru plopped down in the chair beside him and chuckled nervously. "I guess I just wasn't hungry. Anyways I was bored, and I wanted to see you." Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me...or did you want to escape from Hikaru and Haruhi?"

The redhead rested his head in his hands, pouting. "How did you know that? Why are you so...so..." Kyouya smirked, then looked down at Kaoru. "Psychic? I guess so...but then again your face is extremely readable, especially after a run-in with Hikaru."

Kaoru sighed, then turned to stare at Kyouya, relief spreading over his face. "Kyouya-senpai..." He leaned his head against the older boy's shoulder. "I meant that you're so understanding...even if you act cold towards others." Kyouya half turned, allowing Kaoru to hug him closer, then ran his hand through Kaoru's soft red spikes.

They didn't hear the library door open and Hikaru walk closer to them. Kyouya noticed the older Hitachiin first, then looked at him, earning a glare.

"Kyouya-senpai, what the hell are you doing with Kaoru?!" Hikaru furiously grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and yanked him out of the chair. "Don't you ever dare to touch my brother again!"

Kyouya coolly raised an eyebrow. "He came to me this time." The Shadow King stood up. "Come, Kaoru. Let's go." Kaoru stared at him in surprise, feeling Hikaru's grip tightening on his shoulders.

"Kyouya-senpai..." Kaoru made up his mind. "Hikaru, go ahead and eat lunch with Haruhi, I said. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you later at class, okay?" He ran forward, closing the door after him, slipping his hand into Kyouya's. "Thanks for waiting. Sorry if Hikaru hurt your feelings...I guess he's just being the older brother he always is..."

"No problem." Kyouya ducked into an empty room, pulling Kaoru in and closing the door. "Tamaki asked me to help him get some costumes out of this closet. Will you help me pick them out?"

Kaoru nodded eagerly, anything to be with Kyouya. "Sure." As they packed the costumes into a small box, Kyouya looked up and frowned at a cupboard above them.

"Kaoru, I think Mori's costume is all the way up there in that cupboard. And it's too high up." At this, Kyouya's eyes glinted. "I'll lift you up, see if you can take it down."

Kaoru obliged, innocently allowing Kyouya to lift him up, hands reached for the cupboard doors. Kyouya waited for the right time, then gently dropped himself to the floor, landing Kaoru on top of him. Kaoru's eyes widened, he turned around to face Kyouya as he fell, and their lips met, just as the Shadow King had planned.

Kaoru gasped as warm lips covered his own, Kyouya pulled him closer and gently inserted his tongue, exploring Kaoru's mouth curiously. The redhead tightened his grasp on Kyouya's shirt, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be lost into the kiss.

Hikaru stood outside, hands clenched and eyes burning. (If you stood behind him you could see smoke coming out of his ears and see lightning flash outside accompanied by thunder rumbling) The teenager scowled at the door, knowing full well that something had happened inside and he wasn't there to witness it. And the worst part was that Kaoru had ditched him to leave with Kyouya. What had happened to 'them'? Now it was just Kyouya and Kaoru? Where did that leave Hikaru?

_Wait a second..._ Hikaru thought. _Have I been spending too much time with Haruhi and not with Kaoru? I know I've been living with him my whole life, but I just wanted a change...did he feel neglected? _

It was so obvious, yet he just couldn't understand it. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he wasn't being a good older brother? Hikaru blinked, then sighed. Yesterday, during the club, when they did their brotherly love acts, Kaoru didn't seem too interested either. All he'd done was lean against Hikaru, smile a little, then whisper sweet nothings as usual to make the fangirls squeal. Right after they'd left, Kaoru had scampered away to go talk to Kyouya, and even at lunchtime, he was in Kyouya's classroom, deserting Hikaru.

The older Hitachiin sighed, then wondered about the posibilities. _Does Kaoru really like Kyouya? I mean, both of them act real close together, and Kaoru doesn't even bother talking to me at home. Heck, sometimes he doesn't even come home with me, always spending time with Kyouya...omigod, does this mean they're a couple? No way! I'd never let that happen! _

The redhead heaved another worried sigh, then walked on by himself, hands in his pockets. "Kaoru's been my closest friend, no, only friend since we were kids. I won't let Kyouya take him away now."

As Hikaru stared up at the blue sky speckled with clouds, he smirked. "Got that, Kyouya? I'll never let him go." And with that, he sauntered off to find Haruhi and tease her.

**How's the romance pace? Too fast or slow? O.o I love writing, but this is my first time writing a shounen-ai fic of Kyouya and Kaoru...Natsumi has deserted me! Okay, well, she hasn't, she just wants me to try one chapter by myself! I can't do it by myself! Aaah, tell me what I did wrong! Thanks for reviewing ya?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ouran equals Bisco Hattori's masterpiece. This story equals mine.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, KyouyaKaoru and sorry for the language! OOC-ness**

**Previous chapter: As Hikaru stared up at the blue sky speckled with clouds, he smirked. "Got that, Kyouya? I'll never let him go." And with that, he sauntered off to find Haruhi and tease her.**

**Thanks for reviewing! To ranchan-akari, yep, us fans need to see that connection between them, ne? XD**

Kaoru slid around the corner of the school front entrance and raced to his limousine, holding his bag over his chest and neck. He leaped into the car, where Hikaru was laready there, and slammed the door, panting.

"Hi Hikaru. Are we sending Haruhi home today?" Kaoru smiled, hugging his bag over the lovebites he'd received from the Shadow King. The red marks were scattered over his neck and part of his chest. Kaoru's pale skin could never hide them. And they took a while to disappear.

Hikaru shook his head, then looked hard at his brother. "Hey, you alright?" Kaoru nodded feebly and sighed. "I'm just tired, that's all. School's been a long day." Hikaru turned away to look out of the window, suspiciously watching the Ootori limo as it drove up the road.

"Long day with Kyouya-senpai you mean?" the older Hitachiin glanced slyly at his brother. "Or were you telling the truth?"

Kaoru smiled nervously at Hikaru, praying to every god he knew that his brother wouldn't find out about the hickeys. Hikaru stared at his neck curiously. Uh-oh, bad sign. Kaoru edged towards the car door. Hikaru got on all fours, crawled over to his brother in the spacious limo and stared some more. Kaoru faced him, clutching his bag meekly. Hikaru had the look. The look that spelled trouble with a capital T.

Seconds ticked by, and Hikaru's hands were soon wrestling the bag from Kaoru. DOOM! Hikaru threw the bag to the floor, and gasped. DOUBLE DOOM! One minute passed.

**In Kaoru's imagination.**

"OMGWTF Kaoru? Who's the lucky girl?" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru smiled. "Nope, it's a guy. Ootori Kyouya, the Shadow King." Hikaru grinned. "Really? OMG that's sooo cool! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you Kaoru!"

**End of imagination.**

Back to real life, Kaoru. You think Hikaru will actually do that? He'd freak out. Actually he's freaking out now. But what the hell, who gives a damn. I'm not his fucking little puppy, someone he can command, spend time with when he's bored, then ditch me to go with Haruhi. Fuck this, fuck them all. The redhead sat up straight, flipped out his handphone and messaged Kyouya.

To: xxKyouyaxx

Sender: .::Kaoru::.

I'm mad. Hikaru's mad. Can I meet you someplace?

As he snapped his handphone shut, he leaned forward to the driver's seat. "Step on it please. I'm in a rush." The driver nodded accelerated to the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru grabbed his brother's shoulder, shouting something, but Kaoru tuned him out, staring into space. Thank god for Kyouya.

Kyouya slid into his own car, reading the message on his phone. Hikaru must have found out already. Ah, so what? It was time for Kaoru to shove his twin off, not cling on to him like a leech.

Sender: xxKyouyaxx

Reciepient: .::Kaoru::.

No. I'm busy with the club plans. Good luck with Hikaru.

Kyouya knew he'd regret not having Kaoru with him, but he also knew that the sooner Kaoru faced Hikaru with the truth, the sooner Hikaru would learn to accept the fact that his brother no longer needed him. But...lying to Kaoru was doing the right thing...wasn't it?

Kaoru stared at him phone, shocked at the reply. Kyouya was deserting him now? Well, maybe he really was busy. And what was with the 'Good luck with Hikaru'? Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru, finally listening to what he was saying.

"—Are you listening to me, Kaoru? Sure there's enough space in your head for your own brother? Or is it full of Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya? Hell, you barely even concentrate on the club acts, you always leave me to go with Kyouya! What's he to you? I'm your twin brother, Kaoru! I can't believe you'd actually go off with that—" Hikaru never finished.

Kaoru glared at him, fists clenched. "What the fuck are you talking about, Hikaru? Aren't you the one who first left me to go off with Haruhi? I'd never hear the end of it when you came home, it's always about Haruhi, what you guys did that day at school, what food Haruhi brought in her bento, and you barely even talked to me about us! How did you think I felt, you damn bastard? Eating lunch with Haruhi, going out with Haruhi, soending time after school with Haruhi! It's always Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! Now it's you and Haruhi, and me and Kyouya! Can't you just understand that? Is your head too full of Haruhi to realize that I'm not your puppy? I'm not someone you can just drag around, play with my feelings, and then when I'm gone you're trying to pull me back with a leash?"

Hikaru stared at his brother, finally realizing that Kaoru had snapped. He watched Kaoru's heaving shoulders, and furious burning eyes uncertainly, seeking for reassurance that Kaoru was just joking.

"I'm your brother, sure, but when I'm with you you're always ditching me for Haruhi. I want to be with Kyouya, Hikaru. He's my friend, maybe even more. And don't deny that you're crushing on Haruhi, because I know it. You know what? I'm not gonna stay here and waste my time with you. Goodbye." Kaoru opened the car door the second it stopped at the Hitachiin mansion and raced up to the room he shared with Hikaru.

Changing out of his school uniform, he slid into casual clothes, packed a few clothes for a one night's stay and grabbed his wallet and handphone. He took the stairs three at a time, passed Hikaru at the front door and breezed out.

"Please take me to the Ootori mansion," Kaoru shut the car door. The car started, and he turned to look at his house. Hikaru stood on the top step, still in his uniform, eyes sadly watching him, one hand holding his handphone.

Kaoru's phone beeped, and he flipped it open it read the message.

Sender: xoxoHikaruxoxo

Reciepient: .::Kaoru::.

I'm sorry. Honest. I know you're going to see Kyouya. But this fight ends here, because it's not between me and you. Come back soon.

Kaoru was surprised to feel his cheeks wet. Tears streamed down his face, dripping onto his shirt. Not between me and you? Did he mean...him and Kyouya? It wasn't Kyouya's fault though. It was Kaoru's choice. And he definitely wasn't going to come back soon. The young redhead got out of the car and bounded up the steps to the Ootori mansion.

Kyouya was changing into his clothes when his room door opened and someone lunged at him. He managed to regain his balance and looked down at his attacker, only to find his shirt wet. Kaoru was crying. Kyouya sighed and stroked the younger boy's hair, then held him close, hands wrapped round Kaoru's waist. Kaoru let out a choked sob, and pushed his phone into Kyouya's hands.

"Sorry...Hikaru and I just...haven't argued in a really long time..." he began, and Kyouya handed him his towel. Kaoru buried his face in the soft material and awkward silence followed as Kyouya read the message Hikaru sent.

"Tell you what." Kyouya slipped the phone into Kaoru's pants pocket. "Let's go out somewhere. How about the commoner mall?"

Kaoru blinked up at him. He couldn't believe what the older boy had just said. _Mind repeating that for me, Kyouya? Wow, Kyouya is so calm and collected. Which is one of the reasons why I love him so much. _

**How was it? Weird, right? Sorry! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Ouran, happy now?**

**Warning: Shounen-ai! And OOCness...don't say I didn't warn you! XD**

**Previous chapter: ****"Tell you what." Kyouya slipped the phone into Kaoru's pants pocket. "Let's go out somewhere. How about the commoner mall?" **

**Thanks for reviewing! Now on with the love showdown! D**

Kaoru absent-mindedly let his wandering eyes rove around the mall, past the stores, the girls staring at him and Kyouya, little kids running around carrying balloons, their mothers running after them hastily, girls holding on to their boyfriends' arms, many girls walking around chatting, laughing, playing with their hair, handphones and carrying shopping bags, until he spotted...

"ERAGON!" he squeaked out loud. And rushed to the window of the bookstore, dragging a blank faced Kyouya along with him. "And ELDEST! They're both here, in a commoner mall, when I ordered them by mail three months ago...jeez, what's with those shipping people...can't find my address huh? Is my mansion that hard to find in Japan? I wrote Tokyo didn't I?"

He muttered to himself, then looked up at the black haired boy. "Sorry, I got carried away. Can we go inside?" Kyouya looked at him, gray eyes watching large amber eyes pleading up at him. Aww, anyone would melt at that cute look. "If you like." Was Kyouya's stoic answer.

The door bell jangled when Kaoru opened it. The store clerk blushed when she saw two pretty boys entering and hurried out from behind the counter to assist them. Plastering on her best smile, she welcomed and greeted them politely.

"Hello, welcome to Kinokuniya. How may I help you?" she glanced at the red haired guy. His bright ochre eyes twinkled down at her. Her blush deepened. Then she checked out the other black haired guy. Steel gray eyes bore down at her and a slight smirk of disgust showed on his lips. Her heart beat faster.

"Umm, I want to purchase those two books please." The redhead motioned to the two books on display. The girl nodded and blushed some more. Wow, he sounded so smooth and sexy. The perfect bad boy, spunky, spirited, and mischievous looking. He didn't look like a bookworm though.

Placing the books into a bag, she smiled at Kaoru and said "That'll be 700 yen sir." Kaoru reached into his pocket for his wallet, but a credit card was tossed onto the counter before he could bat an eyelid. "I'll pay." Kyouya's silky voice made the clerk blush more. Wow, he had such a beautiful voice, she imagined them going on a romantic date...him whispering in her ear, then drawing her into a deep kiss...

"Excuse me? Are you alright miss? Can you stop staring at my boyfriend please?" Kaoru waved his hands in front of her face, causing her to snap back to reality. Like Kyouya would ever go out with her. She had high hopes. Still, she forced herself to try.

"B-boyfriend...? Oh, sorry I didn't mean to stare..." she blushed and handed the bag to Kaoru. "Thank you please come again. Oh, and this is my business card." Flirtily she handed a card to Kyouya with her name and number on it.

Kaoru frowned, jealousy welling up in him as he waited for Kyouya's reaction. To his utter surprise, Kyouya accepted it with a smile and took his hand. "Thank you. Let's go, Kaoru." The store clerk sighed to herself and sat back down onto her chair daydreaming.

Once outside, Kaoru snatched the card from Kyouya's hand and tore it to shreds. He marched over to the trash bin and dropped the paper inside. Kyouya stood next to him, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Jealous? You really get moody fast." The Shadow King said softly. Kaoru turned to him, pouting. "You really do like to play with my feelings don't you? You're an evil, mean, manipulating---"

Before he could finish, Kyouya chuckled softly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Mmnph...Kyouya...someone might see...us..." Kaoru protested, but he was only contradicting himself. "So what...?" Kyouya's tongue gently begged for entrance at his lips, and Kaoru complied, half moaning. Kyouya allowed Kaoru to explore his mouth before fighting for dominance with his tongue, working his way into pushing the redhead's tongue gently around his own.

After about 30 seconds, they stopped, and both remembered to breathe. Then they turned to see a brunette looking at them sideways, a little flustered. They both excalimed at once.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru blushed, hands gripping Kyouya's shirt anxiously. "What did you see?" Haruhi blinked. "Um...nothing much..." Kyouya shot her a glare. "Say a word about this and your debt is raised by 1700, 000 yen." Haruhi cringed at this.

"It doesn't matter, does it Kyouya?" Hikaru walked up to stand next to Haruhi. "Because I've seen it all." He fixated his eyes on his brother, who looked like a deer caught in a trap. "Let me tell you something, Shadow King."

Hikaru stepped up to snarl into Kyouya's face. "If you think you can take Kaoru away from me, you're sure as hell wishing. Because I'm not letting him go, you dig?" Kyouya smiled equally evilly, his tone matching Hikaru's fury. "If you think I'm going to give Kaoru back to you, dream on. He belongs to me, got that?"

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled outside. Haruhi moved closer to Kaoru, who in return hugged her out of fear –not at the thunder- but at Kyouya and Hikaru's raging fire. They shivered at the icy cold glares Kyouya countered to Hikaru's sizzling fiery ones. This was going to be a long and scary argument indeed.

To break the ice, Kaoru ventured "Hi, Haruhi, whatcha doing here?" She smiled weakly and replied "Oh, just shopping with...Hikaru...what about you, Kaoru?" Another icy glare from Kyouya, and another scorching hot one from Hikaru.

"Er...out with Kyouya...look what I bought..." Kaoru winced as Hikaru turned to Kyouya once more. "So you're out with my brother huh? You think you can one-up me on this? I bet you barely even know what his favorite color is!" Kyouya scoffed. "Really? And you know him better than you do Haruhi? It's purple, in case you didn't realize that about him."

Kaoru and Haruhi wondered if there were people getting attacked by hailstones outside.

"It's not purple, Kyouya! It's blue! I know him better than you do! I'm his twin! It's my favorite color too!" Hikaru argued back. "Just because you're his twin doesn't mean your preferred colors are the same! What happened to your logic, Hikaru?" Kyouya replied.

Haruhi and Kaoru wondered if there was a flood outside by now.

"My logic has nothing to do with it, you smart ass! You think you're so smart huh?" Hikaru clenched his fists. Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I'm definitely smarter than you, Hikaru. That's why Kaoru prefers me!"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi. It was time to stop this. No more hailstones, no more floods.

"Kyouya-kun. Hikaru! Stop! Stop!" Kaoru shouted. "Will you both stop acting like two little boys fighting over ice cream? It's so stupid, stupid stupid stupid! This whole thing is stupid! Hikaru, who cares about my favorite color? It's my right to choose whoever I like! And Kyouya, will you shut up and stop acting like some know-it-all? I love Hikaru too, he's my brother! I don't love him more than a brother alright? Hikaru...your fight ends here. It's not between you and Kyouya, and definitely not me. It's Tamaki isn't it?"

Hikaru's and Kyouya's eyes widened. "Why can't you both just realize that?" Kaoru yelled before running back into the bookstore he and Kyouya had just exited some time ago. Haruhi blinked, then nodded in agreement. "Although I'm not sure what Kaoru means by Hikaru's fight with Tamaki-senpai, I think I agree with him. It's time to stop this ridiculous behaviour. I'm going to find him, see you guys later."

She walked into the bookstore calmly, leaving Hikaru and Kyouya to deal with each other. Both boys were somewhat chastened. Hikaru muttered something, then sighed. "Kyouya...it's all your fault." Kyouya raised an eyebrow, but somehow lacked enthusiasm. "And how would you claim that it really is my fault?"

Hikaru laughed. Kyouya looked at him sideways; he sounded like Kaoru. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I guess they're right. We have been acting weird haven't we?" Kyouya smirked. "I'd say we're acting pretty weird now too."

The black haired boy smiled, then walked on towards the bookstore. "You coming or not?" he looked back to Hikaru, who nodded. "You know, Kyouya, I haven't seen your smile in a long time." Kyouya blinked, then looked at him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"I just wondered...how does Kaoru taste like?" Hikaru chuckled, noticing a hot flush on Kyouya's usually pale cheeks. "Hmm, that made you blush now didn't it?" Kyouya snorted, then replied with another smile. "How does Haruhi taste like then?" Hikaru blinked. "..."

Both boys entered the bookstore blushing. "Kyouya, let's make a deal. I'll try to kiss Haruhi, and you try to kiss Kaoru, kay? Loser gets to pay for ice cream." Hikaru mischievously waved his credit card in the air. Kyouya smirked. "Fine by me."

They found the other two in a corner, Haruhi watching Kaoru who was on a rampage, arranging books here and there to the anxiety of the store clerk. Hikaru smiled, then dived in for the attack. Kyouya followed suit.

"Haruhiii!" Hikaru whirled Haruhi around and brought her close into a soft kiss while Kyouya passionately explored Kaoru's mouth once more. The store clerk was blushing like crazy, and I can't blame her either...they looked so cute together.

Hikaru and Kyouya looked at each other. "I win." Kyouya smiled, taking Kaoru by the hand. "Hikaru's paying then." A naughty smile and Hikaru nudged him. "What? No way...alright, fine, my treat."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru and shrugged. "Don't ask."

**Hi, thanks for reviewing! Who's up for another chapter? One with Tamaki's inner mind theater going wild when he finally finds out that Hikaru's 'mouth-raped' Haruhi before he did? Please reply! I'll try to make it as funny as possible! D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine, but I do believe this story is!**

**Warning: None! This is just a 'for fun' chappie! Enjoy!**

Ohmigod.

"You WHAT?!" Tamaki screamed at Hikaru. "Repeat that again!!"

"Jeez, Tono, are you deaf or what? I said I made out with Haruhi in a bookstore." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at the blonde and winked at Kaoru, who chuckled.

Tamaki seemed frozen. "Mon dieu..." Ten seconds passed, then he hopped over to Kyouya and shook him. "Mommy! Tell Daddy what you saw!"

"Sorry, Daddy. Mommy was too busy claiming Kaoru to notice." Kyouya answered, prying Tamaki's fingers from his shirt.

"Kaoru! What did you see?" Tamaki gasped out to the Hikaru duplicate.

"Kyouya's lips, tongue and beautiful gray eyes." Kaoru replied, much to Kyouya's amusement and Tamaki's disappointment. "God you should have been there Tamaki...I've never felt so--"

Tamaki went red. "Okay, Kaoru, we all know what happens when boys get happy..." He attacked Haruhi next.

"Haruhi! Is it true? Did ... did Hikaru molest you with his dirty mouth?" the blonde half screamed.

"Now that's a nice thing to say." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"...Er...yes?" Haruhi nodded. "What about it?"

Tamaki promptly melted to the floor. His inner mind theatre was immediately seen by everyone. Hikaru pushing an innocent Haruhi against a bookshelf, hands round her waist, while Haruhi wound her arms around his neck. Soft moans were heard...

Hikaru chuckled. "Now that's not a bad idea, Tono."

Haruhi crinkled her nose in disgust. "Tamaki-senpai! Aren't you going a little too far? It was just a kiss, and your mind is even dirtier than I imagined!"

The blond sulked in a corner, mushrooms popping out on his back, head and arms. Hikaru shook his head.

"He's an idiot." A dart appeared out of thin air and hit Tamaki. "He's disgusting." Haruhi muttered, and another dart hit him.

"Let's go out for ice-cream, everyone!" Kaoru laughed, and Hunny jumped about in the air. "Yaaay! Let's go, Takashi!" Haruhi nodded. "Good idea." Hikaru slid his hand into hers –another dart hit Tamaki as he noticed that– and Kaoru linked arms with Kyouya.

The third music room door was about to close, when Tamaki leaped up and ran out after them. "Hey, wait for me!" Hikaru and Kaoru turned around, smiling slyly.

"Last one pays for the ice-cream." Another dart hit Tamaki as he realized they meant him.


End file.
